User blog:HiccstridFan92/Hiccstrid
Astrid and Hiccup kissing HTTYD2.jpg Astrid and Hiccup's second kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid watching Heather leaving.jpg Astrid and Hiccup hugging.jpg As you know this Friday, in the episode Blindsided, we will get to see Astrid and Hiccup's relationship launched, along with getting to see Astrid and Hiccup do somthing they have never done before, as confirmed by Art Brown and Douglas Sloan. There are reasons to be excited for Season 4 of RTTE, and Hiccstrid is one of them. A relationship so well done, especially in the second film. We are able to get that Hiccup and Astrid are in love with each other by some of their interactions with each other, including the one on Itchy Armpit. It is great to see a relaionship so well handled in a way, that avoids the cliches of what two people who are boyfriend and girlfriend do. What I love about this relaionship is that while they do give Hiccup and Astrid some romantic moments, they do not put to much focus on their relationship, and in the second film are able to show how much Hiccup and Astrid are in love with each other without having to make a big scene of it, as well as not having to have Hiccup and Astrid state that fact. Most times relationships are overdone, and fall into the cliches of a what a typical relationship is displayed as. While some people might enjoy seeing the cliche relationship, the charm is lost as it gets done more and more. But with Hiccup and Astrid's relaionship in the second film we see how good a great relaionship be handled that has none of the typical cliches in it. What Hiccup and Astrid relaionship is more of what a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship really is. Hiccup and Astrid have a healthy relaionship, and as shown in Dragons: Rise of Berk, through one mission's storyline, that they are able to make up quickly, since they don't stay angry against each other for that long. It shows that they are very understanding of each other, and that they are very compatible. Hiccup and Astrid are DreamWorks Animation's Best Couple. Being that Hiccup and Astrid are the Main Couple of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, they are the most important couple of the franchise. Some of the best Moments between Hiccup and Astrid are as follows: 1. Their kiss at the end of the second film was one that came after defeating Drago and his Bewilderbeast. 2. Hiccup and Astrid's interaction on Itchy armpit due to it being the first interaction between Hiccup and Astrid in the second film. 3. The two moments from Buffalord Soldier, where they admited that they could not imagine a world without each other in it. 4. Astrid kissing Hiccup for throwing the race, at the end of the Thawfest games. There are great moments between Hiccup and Astrid, but these few are my favorites. With the win in the Great Couple in Fandom Tournament, in which Hiccup and Astrid won each of their matchups with more than 4/5ths of the votes, shows that their are a lot of others who support this relationship and realize how great a couple Hiccup and Astrid are. At the start of the torunment I did not think Hiccup and Astrid would win it all, but lo and behold they did, and they cruised through the tournament to their victory. Personally, Hiccup and Astrid is my favorite couple. Hiccup and Astrid's relationship is what drew me into this fandom, and compared to a couple from a show I previouslly watched that is now over, Hiccup and Astrid are by far a much more fun couple to watch. This Valentine's day I am showing my appreciation for the couple that Dean DeBlois created, and that Douglas Sloan and Art Brown did more with including coming up with how they got together. Some time after the episodes come out, I will write my review on the episode "Blindsided", in a blog, and I will touch on the Hiccstrid and give my thoughts on the launching of Hiccup and Astrid's relationship, along with anything else I chooe to say about other Hiccstrid that might appear in Season 4 of Race to the Edge. Until then, I hope you enjoy season 4 when it comes out Friday, and Happy Valentine's day (one day late). -Please respond with what you think about Hiccup and Astrid and their relationship. Category:Blog posts